SD Gundam G Generation Spirits Stage: MS IGLOO 5
MS IGLOO Stage 5: 雷鳴に魂は還る ---- Win Conditions: *All enemies destroyed Lose Conditions: *Master unit destroyed *All player units destroyed *Martin is defeated *The escaping Zeon fleet is destroyed Haro Rank Quota: *Normal: 2400 *Bronze: 6030 *Silver: 10850 *Gold: 16890 *Platinum: 24130 ---- Player Units: Player Team Jotunheim - Martin Prochnow *Zudah - Hideto Washiya (Standby) **Oggo - Zeon Cadet **Oggo - Zeon Cadet **Oggo - Zeon Cadet Player Reinforcements 1: ''-Trigger: Automatically on Turn 3'' M''' Big Rang - Oliver May '''Player Reinforcements 2: ''-Trigger: The Jotunheim reaches the target area'' Gwazine - Zeon Officer Musai - Zeon Officer Musai - Zeon Officer Kuspen's Gelgoog - Herbert von Kuspen Zudah - Monique Cadillac ---- Enemy Units: Salamis - Federation Officer Salamis - Federation Officer GM Command - Federation Soldier *GM Command - Federation Soldier *GM Command - Federation Soldier GM Command - Federation Soldier *GM Command - Federation Soldier *GM Command - Federation Soldier GM Command - Federation Soldier *GM Command - Federation Soldier *GM Command - Federation Soldier GM - Federation Soldier *GM - Federation Soldier *GM - Federation Soldier GM - Federation Soldier *GM - Federation Soldier *GM - Federation Soldier GM - Federation Soldier *GM - Federation Soldier *GM - Federation Soldier Ball - Federation Soldier *Ball - Federation Soldier *Ball - Federation Soldier Ball - Federation Soldier *Ball - Federation Soldier *Ball - Federation Soldier Enemy Reinforcements 1: ''-Trigger: Automatically on Turn 3'' Magellan - Federation Officer *GM - Federation Soldier (Standby) **GM - Federation Soldier (Standby) **Ball - Federation Soldier (Standby) **Ball - Federation Soldier (Standby) Salamis - Federation Officer Salamis - Federation Officer Enemy Reinforcements 2: ''-Trigger: The Jotunheim reaches the target area'' Magellan - Federation Officer *GM Command - Federation Soldier (Standby) **GM Command - Federation Soldier (Standby) **GM Command - Federation Soldier (Standby) Magellan - Federation Officer *GM Command - Federation Soldier (Standby) **GM Command - Federation Soldier (Standby) **GM Command - Federation Soldier (Standby) Salamis - Federation Officer Salamis - Federation Officer Salamis - Federation Officer Salamis - Federation Officer GM Command - Federation Soldier *GM Command - Federation Soldier *GM Command - Federation Soldier GM - Federation Soldier *GM - Federation Soldier *GM - Federation Soldier GM - Federation Soldier *GM - Federation Soldier *GM - Federation Soldier Ball - Federation Soldier Ball - Federation Soldier ---- Strategy: Leave a few units behind and send the rest of your team ahead to clear the area. The Big Rang will appear from behind on the third turn with some Federation ships in tow. Take care of them with the units you left while the Jotunheim advances with your other units towards the target area. Upon reaching the designated area, several Federation units appear at the top of the map in pursuit of fleeing Zeon ships. Immediately move to protect them while having them retreat to the bottom of the map. It's ok if the Musais die, and they probably will, just so long as you keep one of the three ships alive. Category:SD Gundam G Generation Spirits Category:Stages